


Shut up for me, won't you?

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: “U-um… sorry.” Error stuttered out.“No, don’t be.” Was all the king said, “I do too.”[End notes says the prompt if you're interested.]





	Shut up for me, won't you?

“I love you.” Rung in his ears before he fell off the couch in utter shock, his cheekbones dusted an iris purple. With the loud thud both of them fell out of their tired state, the one that moments ago said the words he’d never thought he’d hear directed toward him suddenly scrambled to cover up what he said. 

He stuttered that he meant he loved his eye but then yelped once more and covered up repeating jacket over and over. A smirk grew on his face, it was honestly adorable what Error was trying to do, but with all his stuttering and stressing he could go into a reboot.

“Error.” He didn’t stop “Glitch.” The rambling still continued, “Glitchy.” Their eyes finally met, and the face of the destroyer was aflame in blue. “Shut up for me will you?” A nod was his reply.

Nightmare got up from the floor and got himself settled back on the couch, leaning back on the elongated pillow between him and Error. Their pinkies touched once more and he let his head fall and nearly touch his shoulder, closing his eye and calmly initiating the cuddling between them once more. His skull and hand both find a place just slightly closer to the destroyer than last time.

His mind should probably be thinking about more things than just what Error said to him and the glitch himself, like if the thud woke up the others in the mansion, if he was hurt from the fall, or whether or not he should be trying to fall asleep at the late hour, but all he wanted in his mind a the moment was to remember the adorable lost and blue lightbulb of Error’s face.

“U-um… sorry.” Error stuttered out.

“No, don’t be.” Was all the king said, “I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ask on Tumblr page Rarepair-cult:
> 
> "Like, Error and Nightmare are on the couch together, watching a movie or something because neither one of them can sleep. They have a body pillow between the two of them so they can lean against each other without actually experiencing physical contact. They are touching each other a little bit because their hands are resting next to each other with their poinkines touching. And Error is relaxed and tired and just says some of the first thoughts the top into his head. one of them being 'I lvoe you.' Nightmare nearly fell off the couch in shock."


End file.
